Where No Animagus Has Gone Before
by pommedeplume
Summary: Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort find themselves onboard the Enterprise NCC-1701-D. It's short, silly and features Data/Geordi smooches. Written as part of an Inter-team activity for the Remus/Sirius Games on livejournal.


Peter scampered down the passageway. This was just his luck. He was in a strange place filled with terrible Muggles in ridiculous uniforms. They had taken his wand and locked the Dark Lord in some sort of cell. But Peter had escaped by turning himself into a rat. They never even saw him.

He wasn't sure what he was doing or where he was going. Everything was so damn bright and there didn't seem to be anywhere to hide. He needed to find a way to get to the Dark Lord and help him escape.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him, causing him to squeal in terror. The creature who held him had pale, yellow skin and yellow eyes to match. He looked at Peter curiously. There was something odd and twitchy about him.

"What's that Data?" another voice said and soon a dark skinned man stood next to the yellow skinned man.

"I appear to have found a rat, Geordi," the creature called Data said.

"A rat? What's a rat doing on the Enterprise?" the man called Geordi said.

"I do not know. Perhaps, he is someone's pet?" Data stated.

The man called Geordi grimaced. He had a strange shield covering his eyes. Merlin, Muggles were odd.

"Data, this thing is disgusting! Who would want it as a pet?" he said.

Peter wasn't offended. He was used to people, usually the Weasleys, saying how old and gross he was. That was all right. He had character and that was what mattered. Or at least that was what he told himself.

"Should we inform the Captain?" Data asked.

"That we found a rat? Of course not, Data," Geordi said.

The creature called Data was still studying Peter curiously. For the first time, Peter felt truly frightened at the thought of what this beast might do to him.

"I would like to take it back to my quarters to observe it further," Data said.

Geordi looked at Data with a mixture of horror and skepticism.

"I suppose that won't do any harm. I was actually headed to your quarters when I bumped into you," Geordi said.

Data began to walk down the passageway, Peter still clutched in his hand, as the main called Geordi followed. Peter had to admit that Data was being careful not to hurt him. But he knew once they were back to his "quarters" some unspeakable horror no doubt awaited.

A few minutes and a ride down something Geordi called a turbolift they arrived at Data's quarters. Once inside Data placed Peter down in an open container. Data likely assumed it was too deep for Peter to leap out of but he would be in for a surprise once his back was turned.

After setting Peter in the container Data turned to Geordi and said, "Do you want me to kiss you, Geordi?"

"Why yes, Data, I think I would," Geordi said and Data stiffly placed a hand on Geordi's side and leaned over to a kiss.

Peter was frozen in shock. These two blokes were kissing! Sure, he'd seen Remus and Sirius kissing before but they were wizards and not… whatever these two were.

Something else had begun to bother Peter, far more than the image in front of him. It was something in the background. It was stars. They were everywhere and they were moving.

Suddenly, the two figures that were now tangled in each others arms and falling onto a bed seemed unimportant. They were in space!

Peter squealed and leaped out of the container Data had placed him in. He scampered to the door as fast as he could but once he was there he realized there was nothing he could do. There was no use, he would have to change back.

Geordi screamed and suddenly he and Data were off the bed and standing alert. There was still something about the way that Data looked at him that creeped him out.

"What are you?" Peter asked pointing an accusatory finger at Data.

"I am an android and a Starfleet officer," Data stated.

"What's that mean? Never mind, I don't want to know. Let me out of here! I must go to my master!" Peter shouted.

"You mean the alien that we found unconscious in engineering?" Geordi asked.

"Alien? He's no alien. How dare you refer to the Dark Lord as an alien!" Peter shouted.

Geordi tapped the strange symbol on his chest which then made a sound.

"Need security to come to Data's quarters, immediately," Geordi said.

"Now, let's not be hasty," Peter said but Geordi and Data walked over and put their hands on him.

It was no use.

* * *

A short time later, Peter found himself in the cell with the Dark Lord, who was not in a very good mood. He stood in front of the barrier to the cell which seemed to be invisible, in brooding silence.

"What will you do, master? They have our wands," Peter said.

"Be silent, Wormtail," the Dark Lord said.

"They said they were transferring us to something called a Starbase," Peter said.

The Dark Lord didn't say anything.

"Do you suppose this is Dumbledore's doing?" Peter asked.

"Wormtail, I've told you to be silent. I will not tell you again," the Dark Lord said.

Peter said nothing else. Part of him was relieved, even though this was all sort of strange, terrifying and confusing. Maybe, life in space would be less hard for him. Maybe, the Dark Lord would forget about Harry Potter and Peter could stop feeling so much shame about betraying his friends. Yes, everything might be all right if he could just get over the shame.


End file.
